Five And One
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Five times Green gave Red a blowjob, and one time Red returned the favour.


Renny: Came off an idea from a little conversation I was having with a friend of mine~

Green: Oh god why.

Renny: You always say that. Shut up, disclaimer!

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon can I go now?

Renny: Sure, why not? On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

The first time Red got angry, Green doesn't actually know what he was supposed to do. Red stormed around their little apartment (rented because Green didn't care that there was a second floor on the Gym) and smashed a few bits of whatever the hell that little thing was, with Green huddled in the corner, listening to him rampage. It was a scary contrast to when he was eleven, where his temper tantrums consisted of beating the shit out of Green in a battle.

But now, he wasn't interested in battling Green so much as ranting about some moron who tried to battle him for the Championship, even though Red wasn't even the Champion anymore (Gold beat him and took it a few weeks ago). Green honestly didn't see what the hell was wrong, until he heard Red mutter something about the kid calling him a faker and a loser and some other horrific words you do not say around Red of all people, and then Red just kicked off before Green could calm him down.

"Fucking little shit!" Red roared, breathing heavily in the middle of the room, head in his hands. "I swear . . . I swear I'll hunt him down and-"

"Red calm down." Green quickly said, standing up and walking over despite the fact it was probably suicide.

'Here Lies Green Oak, Who Stupidly Tried To Calm Down His Boyfriend In The Middle Of A Massive Hissy Fit'. Yep, nice gravestone right there.

"Go to hell!" Red shouted at him. "I'd love to see how you'd deal with that sort of thing!"

And then he trailed off because Green already has dealt with it, and still does. As a Gym leader, you need to make decisions, and Green was defiantly not one for making those at all. Poor choices outweighed the goods, and Green was almost homeless and starving by the time the people of Viridian calmed down long enough for him to explain why he'd almost blown up half the city (he only wanted to try and help them by getting rid of some of the old bombshells from the war, but no, of course they were all active). Some people still gave him dirty looks when he went out.

" . . . Sorry." Red sighed eventually, looking away.

"It's ok." Green told him, because it really is and he's already past caring about how he almost killed five thousand people (ok fine he isn't over it but still).

"I-I know I shouldn't be so worked up, but this . . . I just . . ." Red made some weird noise that sounded like a cross between a grunt and a bark.

"You don't like being insulted like that. I get it, don't worry." Green shrugged. "But you shouldn't really blame the kid. Not many actually know about Gold yet, the battle wasn't exactly public. And screw the insults, he probably didn't have a brain."

"I know." Red nodded. He breathed slowly and shook his head, and smiled shakily down at Green, who was once again reminded of the fact that he was always going to be the smallest between them no matter what.

"Now that you do know, why don't you try being a bit calmer?" Green suggested lightly, almost dragging Red over to an armchair. The younger male quickly shoved his lover onto the chair, and then knelt down in between Red's long legs.

"What are you doing?" Red asked curiously, leaning up and then looking down as Green sort of climbed onto his lap and fiddled about with his trousers.

"Well . . . I heard- sort of- that if someone's stressed, you give them a blowjob." Green told him, completely serious.

He was shocked and offended when Red burst out laughing.

"G-Green, who the h-hell told you that?" Red chuckled.

"Gold did."

"You do know that he wasn't being honest, right?" Red sighed, smiling fondly.

"He what? That little piece of shit." Green deadpanned, leaning back and crossing his arms. "When I find him, no one is gonna see his body ever again."

"No more threesomes." Red commanded instantly.

"That was one time."

"Yes, and you still want more. Double penetration's not enough for you, so let's just try triple and see if you can take it." Red rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "Or how about four- that'd be a nice experiment."

"Oh please, you liked it as well." Green huffed. "Especially with the way your dick rubbed against Silver's, and then in me-"

"We're stopping this conversation, now." Red ordered.

"Heh, whatever. But maybe Gold was actually telling the truth?"

"About?"

"The blowjob thing. Wanna try it? It's free."

"Why do I get the feeling this won't end well?" Red smiled.

"It never does." Green smiled back.

It didn't, Green ended up with a limp that was noticeable from a mile away, and Red ended up with a broken arm when Green couldn't walk straight.

**oooo**

The second time Red got angry, it was because Green tried to kill himself. It's not so much as the anger Green had seen when he was totally pissed off, it was more of a calm and worried anger that Red had the first time he'd seen Green with a knife and blood all over his arms.

"I told you to stop this." Red muttered, forcibly taking the knife and throwing it somewhere in the kitchen sink.

"You never said anything about others." Green replied, keeping his dead-eyed gaze to the floor.

"I didn't know about the others. Green-"

"Don't. It's . . . not even a valid reason." Green cut him off.

"There's never a valid reason for trying to kill yourself." Red told him softly. "Just tell me what's wrong. The last time it was because of the bombshells and the people you nearly killed. What's wrong now?"

" . . . They won't leave me alone." Green whispered, curling up and trying to hide his bloody arms between his chest and legs.

"Who? Green, if you're being stalked or bullied, go to the police." Red said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"They are the police."

There was a horrified silence that lasted so long that Green looked up to see Red's face. It looked like a mixture of anger, sadness and total shock rolled into one, and Green thinks, of course, Red could do that. Because he's perfect Red and he does no wrong.

" . . . W-why would they . . . What did they do?" Red asked, all anger gone and replaced with a soft tone that Green's Mother used to use when Green was still a kid, and he was having trouble with the kids from Pallet town again.

"The bombshell. Even if I had an excuse as to why I nearly killed five thousand people, the police don't think it's good enough. They . . . attacked me and then . . . well, you know the rest."

Red looked torn between crying and rushing out to beat the shit out of the officers who hurt Green. He leaned forward, being mindful of Green's arms, and embraced his lover.

"Did they tell you to kill yourself, Green?" He asked softly.

Green nodded. Anyone who knew what he did, and why he did it, would know that.

"You don't need to." Red murmured, kissing Green's head gently. "Ignore the bad people and listen to the good."

"The only good people are the Dexholders." Green pointed out sadly. "Daisy and Grandpa are dead."

"And they're watching you with Arceus." Red told him firmly. "Don't think that you're alone, because you're not, alright?"

A few hours later, Green wasn't bleeding anymore and Red was back to pacing around angrily in the living room.

"Why the hell would police- police of all people!- do this anyway? They're supposed to enforce the law and make sure it doesn't get broken, not enforce the law and break the people." Red ranted.

Green watched from the sofa, curled up again. The bandages on his arms were itchy and he wanted so badly to scratch them, but Red would throw a huger fit if he saw any more blood on them then what was already there. He didn't know what had set Red off again, but this was Red he was talking about, so he didn't question it. Instead, he stood up and walked over to him.

"Bullshit." Red muttered, turning to face him. "I call complete and utter bullshit on them all. They should be locked up."

"Doesn't matter. You talked me out of death and I don't really care what they say anymore." Green sighed. He placed a hand on Red's cheek and smiled slightly. "How about a blowjob?"

" . . . That is one serious way to ruin a very romantic moment between us." Red smirked. "But yeah, go on then."

And a few minutes later, Red decided to fuck the blowjob and just make Green scream with whatever he wanted to do to Green that day. Angry sex was very, very good sex to Green, so he didn't mind.

**oooo**

The third time Red's angry, it was because Pika had another kid with Chuchu. Without neither Red nor Yellow's consent. And of course, Green's ever-present solution was a threesome.

But when Green brought in Pika for it, all Red did was stare at him blankly for half an hour, wondering-

"What drugs have you been taking and why the fuck haven't you been sharing with me." Red demanded.

"No really!" Green insisted, thrusting Pika into Red's hands. He then proceeded to strip, which Red took great pleasure in watching, and then grabbed the pokemon out of his hands.

Pika, by now, had caught onto what Green wanted and was eager to comply. Little fucking perverted rat.

"His dick is like, an inch big." Red said. Anything to stop the insanity that Green had come up with. Again. "Probably less."

"Actually it's about four inches." Green corrected casually.

" . . . Oh my god you've been cheating on me with my pokemon." Red said, open mouthed and willing to catch a few flies. "What has this world come to?"

"You want the real answer or the sarcastic one?"

"Neither, they're both the same to you." Red groaned. "So, you want a threesome with Pika? How the hell is that gonna work, then? You finally gonna top someone?"

"Nope. Pika doesn't like stuff up his ass and I do, so we made a deal. He fucks me like he does Chuchu- or tries to do that- and I suck you off for however long it takes for him to cum." Green smiled. "And then the two of you swap."

And Red just agreed because he got to see his lover being fucked by a tiny yellow rat.

**oooo**

The fourth time he got angry, it was because of Green again. Not the whole suicide thing, but it was because Green sort of lost his Saur down the toilet. No, Red didn't want to ask how Green managed it because last time he asked, all he got was a huge monologue about Green taking a shit and then dropping some random thing down the toilet to piss Daisy off, which made no sense considering how he 'did the rest on accident'.

"Seriously, Saur?!" Red shouted. "How the hell do you drop a fucking pokeball into a toilet and not see it!?"

"I'm blind?" Green offered weakly. Red glared at him and Green shrank further into the floor, with Red standing in front of him like some teacher.

"Don't you dare. Get the hell out of here and find him before he gets picked up by some random hobo who'll think he's food or some shit." Red snapped.

Green squeaked and dashed out, and left Red to calm down on his own.

A few hours later, Green came back with a wet pokeball and a very pissed-off looking Saur inside of it. He handed it to Red and promptly went into the same corner he used every single time he was scared, and curled up to watch the floor doing absolutely nothing.

Red looked at him, his shameful expression and hurt look, and then put Saur away somewhere where Green and his bad habits that he never was able to break couldn't find him. The crimson eyed male then walked over and crouched in front of Green, who shrank away again and closed his eyes as if waiting for a blow to the face.

"I won't hit you." Red murmured. "I'm not your Dad."

"You might still do it." Green whispered back, and Red felt even worse at scaring Green when he knew very well that he shouldn't be allowed more than five seconds in the Scared Corner.

"I'm sorry. It's actually not that much of a big deal, really. The sewer maintenance would have found him eventually and brought him back." Red told Green. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it sooner, but Red supposed he was too pissed off to think clearly. He really needed to learn.

"Then why'd you make me do it?" Green mumbled, finally looking into Red's eyes. All Red could see was the question 'why do you even claim to love me' in his eyes.

"I wasn't thinking right." Red told him honestly. "And . . . and I'm sorry for scaring you, ok? I swear, I'll try and keep a lid on my uh . . ."

"Anger issues." Green supplied quietly.

"Yeah, those. Again, sorry."

"S' ok."

Silence for a while, and then the somehow end up with Red sitting against the wall and Green curled on his lap, snuggling into his chest like a fucking cat.

"Hey, you know what this calls for?" Red smiled, looking down at his adorable and strange lover.

"Angry sex?" Green asked hopefully.

"I was gonna say pancakes, but that works as well."

It ended up being a blowjob, but Red didn't really mind because he got to have Green's amazing pancakes, which also happened to be the only thing Green could cook without setting the apartment on fire.

**oooo**

The fifth time he was angry, it was more like when Green tried to kill himself. But this time it's because Green won't stop crying. He wasn't angry at Green for crying, he was angry at the man who'd made Green cry.

"Apologise, now." He demanded, glaring at the man. Red tightened his grip on Green, feeling the wet tears and shaking of the smaller male's body on his chest. Green didn't make a sound other than a few squeaks.

The man, wearing the store uniform, shrugged.

"Why should I? He's a little shit." He said. "Deserves more than a few insults to his dead family."

The words made Green whimper and press himself further into the cocoon known as Red, who was even more protective of him when they somehow gained an audience.

"Saying that his family was a bunch of freaks with no lives and then saying he was adopted isn't a good way of revenge." Red snapped. "And also, he isn't adopted."

"Not very good arguments." The man hummed. "He also destroyed half the city. You really want me to stand by and not give him grief?"

"For fuck's sake, he's apologised hundreds of times!" Red all but screamed. "What more do you want? And he didn't destroy the place either! How much more do you think he can take from you people until he actually breaks down?"

Green's already broken down several times, but Red decided not to mention it. He could deal with insults to himself or to Red, or to anyone, but insult his dead family and he would be almost inconsolable.

Red gritted his teeth and gently took Green back to their apartment, cuddling the male when he still didn't stop. Most people would have already left someone as unstable as Green was, but Red wasn't like that. He stayed to help his lover.

After a while, Green managed to stop crying. He looked up at Red and cuddled into him with a slightly hopeful expression, and Red knew what that meant. It was the only thing that could take Green's mind off it.

Red let Green give him a little blowjob before they got to the sex, and Green forgot all about the insults the man had thrown his way. Red, however, remembered every single word.

**oooo**

"Wait, hold on a second."

Green blinked and looked up from where he was about to get Red's dick out so he could suck it.

"What?" The smaller male asked.

"You always do that for me. Why can't I do it for you?" Red smiled, leaning down and taking Green away from his legs.

"You jerk me off during sex." Green pointed out.

"I've never given anyone a blowjob before. Humour me."

"Uh, go ahead?"

It probably came out as a question because Green had no idea how to react to Red suddenly asking to fucking suck him off in the middle of sex. He shrugged in his mind and sat back, spreading his legs so Red wouldn't have to do it himself.

The larger male hummed and fiddled with Green's trousers, before pulling them off swiftly and smiling. Green wasn't exactly as big or thick as Red was, but his own pride would never let him say that out loud. Even if Red constantly made jokes about it.

Then a few seconds passed, and before Green could say anything, Red swallowed him whole.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: That . . . didn't take as long as I thought it would, but oh well. Dedicated friend! I promised the whole shebang about the whole blowjob thing, so here you go! This is partially dedicated to him, so go ahead and do whatever it is that people do when they follow someone. Read, review and comment!


End file.
